buildabearfansfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu
'''Pikachu '''is a Furry Friend based on the character/species of the same name that is now available at Build-a-Bear Workshop. They are from the Pokemon franchise. Buildabear.com Description Description Appearance Pikachu is a yellow mouse-like Pokemon with long ears tipped with black, a lightning-shaped colored brown at the base, two brown stripes on their backs, short arms with pudgy paws, stubby back paws, round chubby body, black beady eyes, a small triangular nose, red squishy cheeks that shock you when you poke them (wait, this is the plushie), and a wide open, happy smile. Trivia *Pikachu is being released around the time of Pokemon's 20th Anniversary. However, due to their early release they're not around the time of the Anniversary, but they will still be stores then. *They come with two different gifts depending on how the customers buy them. If they're purchased in-stores and are stuffed, they come with a Special Edition TCG card. If bought online pre-stuffed, they come with a the above mentioned TCG Card, Poké Ball Hoodie, an exclusive Charizard Hoodie and Pikachu 6-in-1 Sound. *Pikachu was originally going to be released sometime in early 2016 (two different date were rumored January and February). However, because of an eager fan spoiling Pikachu's existence before on a Pokemon fan page in November 2015, they were released to the public in "late December" (December 19th, 2015, to be exact). Build-A-Bear Workshop, at the time, was very secretive with the release date, as to not stir up more fans. They had both the Online Exclusive Pikachu Set and Pre-Order Pikachus available online for purchase in mid-December, but they all now sold out. *The Online Exclusive Pikachu Set has had a fair share of controversy as well, with some customers being unable to purchase the set due to the website's glitches and them not being reimbursed of their money, leaving them angry. The other reason seems to be due to multiple people buy at once and all of them being sold out within days. They were all apparently sold out on Sunday, with Build-A-Bear's official Facebook page announcing to potential customers that they were selling out fast (something they didn't do for previous sell-out favorites such as Toothless and Muffins). Multiple customer replyed with anger as to their misplacement with the sales (and that most of the Special Pikachu were sold later on eBay by Scalpers) and how their money was apparently taken by their site and not returned, despite the fact they didn't receive their Pikachu. Build-A-Bear remains quiet on this subject (or usually replies with a link to their Contact Us link). Gifts * Pikachu Web Exclusive Set (Online Only) * Build-a-Bear Workshop Pikachu TCG Card Clothing/Accessories * Poké Ball Hoodie * Charizard Hoodie (Only available with the Online Only set.) * Pikachu 6-in-1 Sound (Only available with the Online Only set.) Gallery The gallery for Pikachu is here. External Links #http://www.buildabear.com/shopping/workshop/Pikachu-Presale-Event/1000015/11900007 (The Event has ended now.) #Buildabear.com/Pokemon (Redirects to above link.) #(BABW.com Link) # Category:Pokemon Category:Pikachu Category:Furry Friends Category:Character Friends Category:Name Brand Animals